Salt
by RedCurrant
Summary: Alice is trapped in Wonderland by the Red Queen, who's gone mad and won't let her leave. Based on a dream I had.


"You're bleeding," he said, glancing back at her in the rear view mirror.

"What?" Alice said, absentmindedly. The city rushed by, just outside the window, all glitter and glowing lamps. A moment later, the words hit her and she reached into her bag, pulling out a small compact and checking her reflection. A flash of dark hair, heavy jewels, and finally: scarlet, a small cut right along her jaw line. "It's these damn earrings," she told him, taking the handkerchief he passed her to wipe the blood off. "She's got me wearing the most ridiculous things. These've got sharp edges to them."

He waited until she was done cleaning off the blood before asking, "So why don't you take them off?"

Alice nearly snorted, but her mother had told her it was an unladylike gesture. "If I walk in there and I am not wearing precisely what she instructed me to, she'll have my head off."

The driver tightened his grip on the wheel. "Tonight's the night. The Revolution can't afford to wait any longer. Her madness has been detrimental to the kingdom and if we don't stop it now, it's only going to get worse. But you are aware of the dangers if you fail?"

She put the compact back in her bag and tossed the handkerchief on the seat next to her. "I don't care. I just want to get home. If…if doing this means I can get in that tower, and back to England, then I'll do it."

They were silent for a few minutes until the driver slowed the car. He cast one final glance back at her. "We're here. Don't speak to me; you're not to speak to servants."

Alice nodded. The car pulled up to the red carpet that lay before a massive stone castle, torches lining the carpet as people slinked to the entrance. Alice was only able to catch a quick glimpse of the bulky dresses the women wore before the driver had opened her door, and she was on her way up the carpet, toward the tall doors of the castle.

Inside, acrobats dressed in checkered clothing were hanging in offensive positions from the ceiling. Long tables were laden with food, and mice and birds skipped along the plates, taking as they pleased. A woman dressed in an enormous green smock placed her hand on Alice's arm and, nose up turned, declared, "You've a small nick on your cheek, m'dear."

"Oh, yes," Alice replied, touching it lightly with a gloved finger. "It's these earrings the Red Queen gave me. You know how she adores these grand old trinkets."

"Mmm, yes," the woman said, raising an eyebrow. She did not get a chance to continue, as a guard approached them and bowed deeply.

"Miss Alice, the Queen wishes to see you in her chamber at once. I am to accompany you," he said. Alice nodded and followed him out of the banquet hall, up curling stairs she nearly fell on. They weaved their way through the tiny, dank halls of the castle before, after an eternity, they reached a bare chamber, where two guards stood before wooden doors. They bowed and opened the doors, letting her in.

Alice waited until the doors shut behind her before stepping forward. Her heels clicked on the flagstone. The room appeared to be empty, so she walked to the window and stared out at the river, where shimmering boats eased lazily by.

"Alice? Alice is that you?" a tinny voice asked from somewhere on the bed.

She took a deep breath and walked to the bed, curtseying as she said, "Yes, Your Majesty, it is I."

"Don't just stand there, stupid girl, get these blankets off!" Alice did as she was told and, there she was, the Red Queen, the size of a snail. Her voice, loud and metallic, boomed as she looked over the girl. "Well, at least you wore what I told you! Such a lovely gown. You really can't beat the quality of old Wonderland gowns."

"Your Majesty," Alice said softly. "I would like to go home. I would like to go back to England."

The Red Queen screamed, clawing at the sheets on her bed, stopping her miniscule feet. "No! _Never!_ You are _never _to leave Wonderland! This is your home now!" She stopped suddenly, brushing her hair away from her face. "Don't you like the gown I got you? I made you a noblewoman to keep you close to me! I have given you all you could ever desire. Don't break a poor queen's heart by asking to leave. Look at me. Could you not pity a woman cursed by a spell?"

Fat tears rolled silently down Alice's cheeks. "Please, Your Majesty," she tried, slowly; "I am giving you a chance to let me go home."

"You will NEVER GO HOME," the Queen shouted, clamping her fist so tightly that her nails drew blood from her palm.

"I am very, very sorry, Your Majesty," Alice said, withdrawing from one of the pockets of her dress a small vial of salt. "I really did give you a chance." She uncorked the vial.

Withdrawing into the sheets, the Red Queen stared up at Alice. "Stop it. What are you doing? What is that? Stop! What are you doing?! Guards! Guards!"

They could not hear her. Alice poured the salt over the queen and she shrieked, her skin bubbling, her bones melting. Alice shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, cutting one of her fingers on the earring she wore.

And then, silence. She opened her eyes, and the Queen lay there in full size, the spell broken by her death. Alice wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and climbed upon the bed, pulling down the tapestry that lay behind it to reveal a small door. Squeezing through, she shut it tight and ascended the stairs.

She heard the echoes of the guards entering the Queen's bedchamber and their shouts. She quickened her pace, but it was difficult to maneuver through such a tiny stairwell. As the guards opened the door to the stairs, she reached the top room and saw it at once: the mirror, dusty and discarded. There were no windows in the tower, no way to see Wonderland and say good-bye, but there was no time either. She held her breath and walked through the looking-glass.


End file.
